Warrener
The Vulcar Warrener is a 4-door sedan featured in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Warrener is implied to have a Swedish origin, but it draws most of its traits from the Japanese vehicles. The Warrener is heavily based on the Japanese designs of the Nissan Skyline GTR KGC10, Datsun 510 (Bluebird), and the first year of the Toyota Corolla KE70. The car's front fascia is a heavy mix of those from the Peugeot 504 and Nissan Skyline C10. The chassis brings a mixed resemblance from the Datsun 510 and Volvo 144. The sideview mirror placement has a resemblance of the Toyota Century's. Performance The Warrener is above average in some respects to most others cars within the sedan category, having very quick acceleration (only just below the Super Diamond) with a decent top speed of nearly 190 mph. Braking is best in class, being beaten by no other sedan in the category. Handling is sharp, with the car being very easy to control, along with being able to enter a corner without losing too much speed, however oversteer can be an issue. Overall, the Warrener is a good all-around car, that might not be able to keep up with most of the cars in the sports category, but still outclass its sedan class competitors in almost any race. Crash deformation with the Warrener, however, is quite poor, as the vehicle's engine will fail after only a few head-on collisions. Modifications Locations *Available in every protagonist's garage in single player. *Can be bought online from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $120,000. Gallery Warrener-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Warrener from GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Front Skyline.jpg|Warrener, front-quarter view (Rear quarter view) Interior Skyline.jpg|The interior of the Vulcar Warrener. Notice the steering wheel, too much modern for a 70s car. Badge Skyline.jpg|The front fascia with the badge "2600 LX", meaning probably the size of the engine. Trivia *Although the description implies that the Warrener is considered a Swedish vehicle (probably meant to parody the Volvo 240), its overall appearance bears more of a distinctive Japanese style to it, specifically the Nissan 2400GT (HGLC10). **This continues the HD universe blending of Nissan and Volvo into the Vulcar brand, started with the Ingot which blends Volvo 850 and Nissan Stagea wagons. **In the 1960's, many Japanese auto designs were strongly influenced by (or even copies) of European designs, so although this does look like the original GTR, that also means it looks like a Volvo. *When the turbo is installed in the Warrener, rather than featuring a blow-off valve that creates a distinct "hiss" sound when letting off the accelerator, it will feature compressor surges, creating a fluttering "whistle" sound. This is unique to the Warrener, Pigalle, Coquette Classic, Glendale and the Rat-Loader *Police chatter identifies the car as an Annis vehicle, when in fact it is manufactured by Vulcar. This is likely a mistake, although Annis is notably based on Nissan, who manufactures the 1970 Nissan 2400GT on which the Warrener is based. This is possibly a reference to Nissan's sale of the 210 in the United States under the pseudonym of "Datsun" during the 1970s. *The engine looks like Nissan's real-life RB engine, with the exclusion of twin-turbo. This is because naturally aspirated RB engine is a popular engine swap options among vintage Skyline owners/enthusiasts. This is further asserted by the front grille "2600LX" badge, which means that this car's engine is probably based on Nissan's RB26 engine with the twin-turbo removed. ** But when the exposed intercooler option is installed, a twin-turbo setup will appear, making the engine almost accurate to the RB26DETT version instead. *Its wheels resemble the famous RS Watanabe eight-spoke wheels, which is again, popular in import culture. The same wheels can be found on the Futo, an AE86-inspireed coupe and the Youga. *The Warrener is also the first vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V to have taped headlights modifications. This modification was popular in the late 1960s and 1970s Japanese race cars, gymkhana and rally cars. *The interior features an automatic transmission gear lever. *The Warrener, like several other vehicles, does not contain reverse lights. *When installing a Lip or Ducktail spoiler, the "Warrener" badge will become partially covered. *This vehicle shares the engine sound with the Rat-Loader and the beater Rebel, but with a cleaner tone. * You can customize the car into a folkrace car (a homemade racecar) by removing bumpers, grille and trim, installing roll bars etc. This is most likely because old Volvos, Toyotas and Datsuns (on which the car is based, or at least is a parody of) are very popular vehicles in folkrace. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar